


I Dreamed a Dream of Snow to Come

by orphan_account



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser dreams about his old favorite thing (snow fields) and his new favorite thing (Ray Kowalski).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dreamed a Dream of Snow to Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ButterflyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/gifts).



> For ButterflyGhost, because sometimes it's hard to see any upside to being snowed in.

Fraser was standing in the middle of a snowfield. He liked that. He also liked the tree line off to the south: it was the promise of shelter, green against white, while still giving him his beloved boundless north. He grinned and it wasn’t some unpleasantly forced expression, conjured up because duty or a commanding officer ordered it.

“I like this!” he allowed himself to exclaim declaratively.

Ray Kowalski, from a few yards' distance, looked at him askance. And, to Fraser, it was totally logical that Ray Kowalski would be in the middle of snow and ice, the line between green survival and white danger so explicit, so delineated, so….

“Oh, fuck me blind, are you getting off on this?” Ray demanded.

Fraser further reviewed his surroundings: the environment, the company, the snow. “I can say, with some degree of confidence, that I am,” he confessed.

“Why am I not surprised?” Ray asked with apparent irritation, but to Fraser it sounded more like fond resignation than bleak condemnation.

Fraser considered the circumstances. He looked down at himself: dress uniform, utterly unsullied. Ray looked…well, rather hard done by. Inadequate parka, laughably thin mittens, no scarf to speak of…..

“You’ll die inside an hour without help,” Fraser blurted.

“No shit,” Ray said, completely unfazed. “At least…without _your_ help,” he added. Fraser blinked, unsure if there was or was not some kind of sexual innuendo in Ray’s surprisingly sanguine statement.

“Well, then, I guess we’d better set to,” Fraser said heartily. Ray gave him his best Chicago eyeroll, but looked like he’d cooperate.

“Does it involve shared bodily warmth?” Ray asked.

Fraser thought about it. “It could,” he offered cautiously. “Once we construct adequate shelter, however, our best bet is to construct an ad hoc sleeping bag from the driest of our garments, and then sleep facing away from each other, as the human back offers the greatest area of potential mutual skin-to-skin contact.”

“Whatever ya gotta tell yourself, ya perv,” Kowalski muttered. Fraser tried not to think about that too much. But then, as if by magic, he and Ray were huddled in a cozy tent. Dief was curled up at their feet, and there was a double Arctic-rated sleeping bag, unzipped invitingly, a sleeping bag which somehow Fraser knew was rated to negative forty degrees centigrade.

“It’s the same in Fahrenheit,” he told Ray giddily.

“Good to know,” Ray said evenly.

“Back to back,” Fraser reminded Ray.

“You got it,” Ray said agreeably.

And just that easily, that adaptably, they were naked, and the smooth expanse of Ray’s city skin was available, just waiting to be plastered against Fraser’s back, against the skin he so carefully tended even in the mild climate of Chicago. Such luxuriance…so much…well, if he couldn’t admit to himself, then who could he admit it do? So much human contact in the middle of so much wilderness….

Fraser cautiously slid his back against Ray’s, not knowing if he’d be met by rejection, acceptance or obliviousness.

“You makin’ advances?” Ray asked, and Fraser could hear the accepting humor in his voice, the joyous laughter of a kindred spirit.

And he knew, Fraser just knew the alarm would go off and he’d be alone in his cot, in his office, and even Dief would be gallivanting in a more promising venue, but still….

….Still, Fraser knew, was certain, that he and his new partner would, one day, be together, in the snow, in the ice, the trees a distant, reassuring green line, and they would be able to rely on each other.

Fraser had no idea how or why or when this would come to pass, but he knew it would. It was the same feeling he’d had when Dief had found him, the same feeling he’d struggled to convince himself, so hard and so ultimately frutilessly, Victoria had given him. And he liked to think that, after twice being made her fool, he knew the real thing when he saw it.

And Ray Kowalski, standing in for, pretending to be, Ray Vecchio, who was the _new_  Ray, and not the man Fraser knew was his brother, now and forever, but instead his new partner, this _new_ Ray, who was no brother.  He was instead every home, every comfort, every wish, every dream Fraser had never imagined he would attain.

Fraser had no idea how or when the dream would be realized, but he had every faith that it would.


End file.
